The Heart of Hyrule
by Princess-Rita-of-Hyrule
Summary: My first story. Its about Link and Zeldas daughter Princess Rita who is my character. I do not own Link or Zelda...
1. A lurking shadow

**Link defeated the evil King Ganondorf and with help from Zelda and the six sages they sealed him in the sacred realm. Link and Zelda went back to the real time and all people of Hyrule gave them all their best congratulations for defeating Ganondorf even they were just two small childs. Link and Zelda grew up together and went on many adventures.One day a new evil came to Hyrule and Link and Zelda went to save Hyrule. It was Vaati the evil sorcerer. They fought him and defeated him. It was that they thought... When Zelda and Link turned 19, Link proposed to Zelda and they got married and became the king and queen of Hyrule. Some years later they got a baby girl and they named her Rita. Years passed and the princess grew up and became just like her mother, full of power, wise and shy but was like her father too, brave and curious. She looks like her mother except for the eyes, she has her fathers eyes. Now she is 17 and strange things are happening in Hyrule.**

**Chapter 1: A lurking shadow**

"What is it with everybody?" King Link asked the royal guard.

"My lord... There is something strange in the market, I dont really know what it is but we are looking at it now. The Queen is waiting for you in the throne room."

Link walked to the throne room, Zelda was standing beside the window and looked out into the courtyard.

"She wanted to see me Zelda?"

She turned her gaze at Link and smiled.

"Do you remember which day it is?"

Link looked confused at his wife, she smiled warmly at him... What did she mean? What day?

"You dont remember? Its the day we defeated Ganondorf... I thought you would remember that."

"Oh... Sorry Zelda but I have been so busy today. Its something strange happening at the market. Where is Rita?"

"I dont really know... She said something about walking but she didnt say where." Zelda said and kisses Link softly on his lips. He smiled and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You dont know...But I do."

Link walked out of the castle and towards the Hyrule market, the guards let him pass and Jukan, one of the royal knights walked over to him and bowed.

"People are saying they are seeing a shadow lurking around in the market... I talked to the owner at Happy mask shop´ and he says he has seen its a man wandering around at the night and he is walking toward the castle everytime..." Jukan said.

"So this shadow people are talking about is a person?"

"Yes my lord. We will take a closer look at this. We cant let Hyrules peace be disturbed like this." Jukan said and walked away.

Link looked toward the Temple of Time.

The sun light was stronger inside the temple. Link looked at two statues, its was a statue of him and Zelda. It was a gift from the people of Hyrule for they had saved them from eternal darkness. His hand stroke the name on the statue of Zelda, his mind was filled with happyness and joy. The thought of Zelda and Rita made him so happy, he once didnt have any family and he didnt know what love was, but when he met Zelda everything changed and now he has a lovely wife and a beautiful child. Tears was streaming out of his eyes, tears of joy.

"Father? Are you crying?"

Link turned around and saw his daughter, Rita stand behind him. She looked at him sadly.

"What is wrong father?"

He embraced her. Tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong my dear. Have you been her all the time?"

"Yes father. I have been wondering, it is the day you and mother defeated the evil king Ganondorf and I came her to track in your memories... How was it? Tell me how you defeaded him?"

Link looked into Ritas eyes. Her eyes were filled with excitement and curiosity.

"Why not." He smiled.

The princess satt down on the floor like a young child and looked at her father.

He told everything about his adventures and how he and Zelda defeated Ganondorf and Vaati. It went on for hours and suddenly Jukan came running into the temple calling out for Link.

"My Lord! We have seen it! The shadow! Come before it disappears!"

"Stay here Rita!" Link said and ran out with Jukan right behind him.

"But father..."

Rita raised up from the floor looking at her father running out of the temple. She looked out one of the windows, the blue sky was covered by dark clouds and wind started to rage. What was going on? What was happening? Her questions was unanswered, no one had the answers to that. Suddenly she felt a cold feeling, someone was watching her. She looked scaredly around. The wooden door slamed and made her heart jump. A shadow was lurking around her, making her feel afraid and scared. Suddenly she heard a laughter...

"Whos there?!" She called out.

No one answered. Could it be... Ganondorf? No, he was locked into the sacred realm, it couldnt be him. The laughter came back but it was very near her this time. She turned around and saw a shadow behind her fathers statue. She ran toward it but nothing was there. A hand touched her shoulder and she turn around and faced a man with red eyes. He pressed her into the statue and forced her to look at him. He gave her a evil smile, his red eyes were filled with evil. He was dressed in a black coat.

"Who are you?" She asked in a frigthen voice.

"My name is not important."

He had a mark under his left eye and his hair covered his right eye.

Link ran toward the senter of the market where all the guards stood watching down at the ground. Link pushed one of them away and looked down. It was only a black piece of cloth moving with the wind.

He looked at Jukan.

"This must be a joke... Its just a piece of cloth!"

Jukan couldnt believe what he saw.

"I am very sorry my lord... It was the guards who said they found the..." He stoped.

"What?" Link asked coufused.

"Someone is...screaming?"

A scream came from the Temple of Time.

"This was just a set up! Head to the temple!" Link shouted.

"Let me go!" Rita screamed.

The mysterious man smirked. He was enjoying the moment.

His face was one inch from hers, his eyes was still filled with evil, his breath was warm. Her heart was beating harder, her blood was boiling through her veins, she was afraid. What would he do to her? Would he kill her? Thoughts ran through her head. His hand glide through her golden hair. Suddenly the wooden doors burst open and he took one step away fromthe princess. He took a hood and covered his face and disappeard in a black smoke.

Link ran over to his daughter who stood shocked into the statue. Her eyes filled with fear, her skin white as milk.

"You will be okay now. Jukan! I want guards patroling the market every night! I will have this stranger served on a silver plate!"

Jukan bowed and took the guards out.

"Rita? What did he do to you?"

They stood there in silence in a long time, the dark clouds disappeard, the wind stoped blowing... The King stroke his daughters cheek.

"I will take him... I swear to the goddesses... I will take him."


	2. Songs and nightmares

Chapter 2: Songs and nightmares

Link followed his daughter to the castle gates were some guards was waiting to escort her to Zelda. Jukan walked toward Link holding his right arm to his chest and bowed.

"I am sorry my lord. If I just knew it was a set up, I would have been on my way to help the princess."

"Its not your fault Jukan... It's mine. I shouldn't left her alone, even she is 17." Link said while looking at Rita walking into the castle. All that matters for Link was to keep Zelda and Rita safe from any danger in the world. The sun was almost down, the wind began to rage again. The wind carried a sound, it sounded like a song in Link's ears, he turned around to face Jukan and slowly he closed his eyes to listen. It gave him memories of his past, when he used to play the Ocarina of Time to travel in every corner in Hyrule. He smiled for himself, he pictured himself standing outside the desert colossus playing at the ocarina.

"Link? Are you feeling okay?"

Link opened his eyes, it was the first time someone else except Zelda had called him by his name before. It was always King Link, my lord or my king.

"Yes… I am fine, just thinking."

Memories faded slowly away, the song he thought he heard was replaced with the wind, and the moon was coming slowly up shining down at the castle before him. Jukans expression could tell Link he was worried for him, but Link didn't care and walked slowly over the castle bridge.

Sand. Sand was all she could see, it was everywhere. Hot burning sand under her feet, the warm sun trying to burn her skin. She was standing in the middle of a desert.

She tried to scream but her throat was to dry, there was no water around. The only sounds she could hear was the wind and a strange song she never had heard before. Suddenly the area changed and she was now in a deep emerald green forest surrounded by fire flies and a new song that placed itself in hear heart. In front of her was a ruin or an entrance to another place but it was to high up for her to get inn. She looked over to a stump and saw a little red fairy but when she touched it the place changed once more.

Now there was a blue lake before her shining inn the moonlight. A song was filling the air around her, it was calm and touching. She looked at the water and saw herself like in a mirror then she saw a shadow hiding above her and when she turned the place turned dark and cold. There were strange signs on the walls and before her was an open entrance and torches lit up. The song made her skin freezes and she felt cold hands touch her, but she couldn't see anyone behind. The room turned hot and she found herself standing inside a volcano with hot lava bubbling around. A new song filled her ears and placed itself into hear mind. Finally she managed to open her mouth.

"I am inside the Death Mountain."

Her soft voice made an echo and slowly everything around her was covered by darkness even herself…

Rita woke up with a shocked look. She could only name one of the placed she had been in her dreams, Death Mountain, but the other ones didn't wake anything inside her. The songs were still in hear ears, one by one she remembered everyone of the five songs she heard in the dream and it sounded they came from the courtyard below her bedroom. Without thinking about the guards around the castle, she walked out of her room to find out if she could find the source where the songs came from. Passing her parents bedroom and running through the throne room she found the entrance to the courtyard. The songs became louder as she walked around and suddenly she stopped. She pressed herself into the wall and looked over to the middle of the courtyard were the "Light shrine" lies sat someone on a stone and played the songs from hear dreams. Rita's curiosity carried her away and she walked slowly over to the Light shrine. She stood right behind the person, when he stopped. Rita wanted to run but she also wanted to find out who he was. He stretched his arm out and she saw he held an ocarina in his hand.

"You dare to go against your parents rules princess?"

Rita felt a sort of guilt but she got it off.

"Who are you and what are you doing her?" She asked coolly.

He rose up with his back faced to her, he was covered in a black coat.

"I am a lonely stranger who walks endlessly around the world on a quest to get what I want." He answered and turned around to face her, she couldn't see his eyes but she knew it was the same guy from the Temple of time but this time she wasn't afraid, if she started to scream the guards throughout the castle would come running to help their princess. The stranger took one step closer to her and stretched his arm after her but she dodged it.

"If I scream, the guards will come running here. You can't win this time either." The princess said with a grin.

"Do you think the guards can rescue you from me? My power is stronger than you can imagine, even stronger than the sages of Hyrule. Are you going to give yourself willingly to me or must I force you?"

Zelda opened her eyes slowly and pushed herself up from the bed. She walked slowly over to the window and gazed down at the courtyard. With a shocked mind, she opened the balcony doors and teleported down like a sheikah and ran over to her daughter. Zelda created a fireball and sent it toward the stranger but he disappeared.

"What were you doing?" Zelda asked angrily.

"I was just…"

"You know you aren't allowed to walk outside the castle at night! Things like this would happen, you could have been kidnapped!" Zelda shouted.

"I am sorry mother. My curiosity carried me away."

Zelda couldn't be angry at Rita, it wasn't really her fault. Zelda teleported Rita to her bedroom said good night and teleported herself to her own bedroom. Link was still sleeping, she couldn't help but smile for herself, and she kissed his forehead and fell to sleep.


End file.
